dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Poderoso Garlick Jr
¡¡Chicos!!¡¡Vengan rápido!!¡¡Un nuevo cap de Dragon Fight acaba de salir del horno!! Corto del día: Dragon Fight Xenoverse 2. ¡¡Hey, tú!!¿¡Recuerdas DF Xenorverse!?(Cómo no si hace poquito lo lanzamos)¡¡Pues despídete de él, porque llegó DF Xenoverse 2.0!!¡¡Disfruta de nuevas batallas, con nuevos escenarios, transformaciones y personajes que debimos haber agregado desde el inicio!! ¡¡Dragon Fight Xenoverse 2!!¡Y con personajes e historias de DFSuper mas un trailer de la película "El Súper Cacahuate 2"!¿¡Qué esperas para comprarlo!? Bueno, vamos al cap de verdad: Han pasado unos meses desde que nos enteramos que Goku sigue vivo y está yendo a la Tierra. Sin embargo, los pobres Guerreros Z(como siempre), por alguna razón son víctimas de las horribles interrupciones de descansos. y hoy verán la más rellenística de todas ellas... En la casa de Goku...en la habitación de Gohan, repleta de libros, láminas y mapas... Gohan(cansado): Deberé estudiar un montón para el examen... De repente, sin tocar la puerta de la habitación ni nada, un Piccolo zombie dla destruye entra en la habitación. Gohan(sorprendido): ¡¡S-señor Piccolo!!¿¡Por qué se ve tan raro...!? Piccolo: Porque... Repentinamente, todo se oscurece... Piccolo: Cause this is thriller!!! Thriller night!!(Comienza a bailar). There ain't no second chance Against the thing with forty eyes, girl!!! Gohan: ¡¡U-un momento!!¿¡Viniste hasta aquí sólo para cantar!? Piccolo(mientras baila, cantando): ¡¡Juraría que algo más...!!¡¡Había pe-ro no lo recuerdo...!!(Se acerca a Gohan). Gohan(retrocede dramáticamente, cantando): ¡¡No puede seeer...!!¡¡Sé que para algo más viniste a mi casa y rompiste la puerta...!!¡¡Looo sé!! Piccolo(cantando): ¡¡Ahora que lo recuerdoo!!¡¡Sé que vine para raptarte...!!¡¡¡Woooh...!!!¡¡Y llevarte...!!¡¡Al poderoso...!! Gohan y Piccolo(seh...aún cantando cantando): ¡¡Garlick Jr...!!(Bailan) Piccolo(y sigue cantando): ¡¡Ahora tenemos que irnooos...!!¡¡Go-ha-an!!¡¡A la Atalaya que la noche nos espeeeraa...!! Piccolo toma a Gohan del brazo y se va volando... En un lugar oscuro... Gohan: ¿¡E-en dónde estoy...!? De repente, Piccolo, Krillin y Pilaf Garlick Jr aparecen. Gohan: ¿¡Qué quieren de mí!? Garlick Jr: Queremos...¡¡¡TU ALMA!!! Gohan: ¡¡Por Kamisama!! Garlick Jr: ¿¡Dije tu alma!?¡¡Perdón!!¡Eso era lo que le quería decir a Goku cuando nos viéramos!¡Estuve tanto tiempo ensayando esto que me equivoqué! Gohan: ¿Y...qué era lo que querías decir? Garlick Jr: ¡¡Oh...!! Quería decir que estás dentro de la atalaya. Ya que Piccolo te secuestró, esto debido a que todos fueron poseídos por mí. No tengo por qué decir esto, pero quería alardear de mi magnífica mente maligna. Gohan: Oki. Garlick: Chicos, acaben con él... Piccolo y Krillin se acercan a Gohan, como si fueran a golpearlo, pero voltean y apuntan con pistolas imaginarias a Garlick Jr. Garlick Jr: ¿¡Q-qué hacen!? Krillin: Rebelarnos. Garlick Jr: Se nota. Krillin: ¿¡Para qué preguntas si ya sabes!? Garlick Jr(enojadísimo): ¡¡Sé que se rebelaron pero me pregunto cómo!! Krillin: ¡¡Oh...!! Nos rebelamos porque el autor así lo quiso... Garlick: ¿¡Eso es cierto, Omega!? Omega: Sí, yo lo decidí. Garlick: ¡¡E-esto es injusto!! Piccolo: Lo dice quien usa control mental en sus oponentes. Garlick Jr: ¡¡Yo puedo ser fuerte...!!(Se abalanza hacía Krillin). Krillin: ¡¡Kienzan!! Garlick Jr escapa desesperádamente del kienzan, y si bien sobrevive, su genial túnica queda con un tajo. Garlick Jr: ¡¡Pagarás por esto!! ¡¡Chanchanchaaaaaan!! ¿¡Y qué opinan del primer cap de la saga androide!? ¡¡Que no puede estar mejor!! Que está bueno. Que está malo. ¡¡Ojalá Bills destruya esto!! Categoría:Capítulos